Computer systems may generate large flows of data. Different computers within the computer system may be used to implement architectural layers of a composite data flow, where the data may flow from a data source to a first layer, from the first layer to a second layer, from the second layer to other layers and ultimately to a final layer. Some of the layers may provide a message queuing function to decouple a lower layer from a higher layer, so the two layers need not synchronize to coordinate the flow of data. For example, a lower layer may push a message to the message queue, where the message comprises some data or information to be processed by a higher layer. The higher layer retrieves the message from the message queue when it is ready to process it. If the message queue is empty, the higher layer waits until another message is available. In this way the lower layer does not have to handshake with the higher layer to pass messages.